Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for inspecting the functions of an analyzer used for quantitatively analyzing the activity or concentration of a specific ion contained in an aqueous liquid sample, for example, a liquor, a beverage, service water, and in particular a body fluid (blood, urine, saliva or the like), by potentiometry using a slide type ionic activity measuring device.
Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 58(1983)-4981, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 58(1983)-156848 and 58(1983)-211648, there has been proposed a slide type ionic activity measuring device for receiving a liquid sample fed in drops and measuring the activity of a specific ion contained in the sample.
The slide type ionic activity measuring device (hereinafter often referred to as a slide) comprises at least one ion selective electrode pair consisting of ion selective electrodes generating a potential corresponding to the ionic activity of a predetermined ion, and a porous bridge disposed for communication between the electrodes of the ion selective electrode pair. A reference solution containing a predetermined ion whose ionic activity is known is applied to one of the electrodes of the ion selective electrode pair, and sample solution whose ionic activity is unknown is applied to the other of the ion selective electrode pair. By the effect of the porous bridge, the reference solution and the sample solution contact each other to achieve a liquid-junction, thus electrical conduction, therebetween. As a result, a difference in potential corresponding to the difference in ionic activity between the reference solution and the sample solution arises between the electrodes of the ion selective electrode pair. By measurement of the difference in potential, the activity of the specific ion contained in the sample solution can be determined on the basis of a calibration curve determined in advance (by use of the Nernst equation).
In order to measure the ionic activity by use of the aforesaid slide type ionic activity measuring device, an analyzer which applies a reference solution and a sample solution and measures a difference in potential should preferably be used. Such an analyzer is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,862 and Japanese Patent Application No. 59(1984)-12794. The conventional analyzer of this type is constituted to send the slide type ionic activity measuring device to a potential measuring section after the application of the reference solution and the sample solution, and to contact potential measuring probes respectively with the electrodes of the aforesaid electrode pair at the potential measuring section, to thereby measure the difference in potential between the electrodes.
In the course of manufacture and usage of the analyzer having the arrangement as mentioned above, it is necessary to inspect whether the analyzer is or is not capable of operating normally. Specifically, for example, the manufacturer must carry out a delivery inspection and other inspections, and the serviceman and the user must inspect the analyzer for maintenance and confirmation of measured values.
As in the case of various other measuring apparatuses, the aforesaid inspection can be achieved electrically by use of a tester or the like.
However, it is troublesome to use a tester or the like for the aforesaid inspection. Also, in some cases, the serviceman or the user must carry the tester or the like with him. In such cases, it is even more troublesome to carry out the inspection by use of the tester or the like.